


Candles

by Neve83



Series: The A(d)vengers Calendar [13]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-four drabbles, one for every windows of the Advent Calendar: twenty-four little stories to read under the Christmas' Tree.<br/>English is not my mother language, so, sorry for my eventual (many) mistakes.</p><p>Jane Foster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The A(d)vengers Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579365) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



_File #13: Jane Foster_   
  


You have chased comets and pursued black holes; you’ve dreamed of nebulas and you’ve wear out you eyes looking at the sky.  
You didn’t believe in God and you enumerated stars. _The Sky is empty. Uncharged particles and dust_ , that’s what you told yourself.  
Your only dogma was the antimatter: in the name of the father, you didn’t foresee someone who’s born from the stars.  
And now, the snow is falling quietly and the stars seem so much closer, and you’re standing there watching the sky, waiting for another miracle.  
Thor said he will come back, and you’re choose to trust him.  
Sometimes dreams are candles burning in the dark present, and you want to save that feeble light.


End file.
